The Predicament
by doctorwhofan4196
Summary: A strange man is helping the doctor save a planet from the daleks. Can the doctor trust him?


The doctor and Clara are in the TARDIS in the middle of space. "Why are we here", Clara asked the doctor. "Because", replied the doctor, "the TARDIS got a message to meet someone here". "So you listen to a total stranger to meet them in the middle of nowhere", Clara asked. "The TARDIS cannot be contacted by everyone", the doctor responds. "So who's calling you", asked Clara. "We'll just have to be patient and wait until someone comes", replied the doctor.

Just then the TARDIS starts to spin. "What's happening", yelled Clara trying to hold onto the console. "The TARDIS is being hit by something large!" Yelled the doctor. Outside of the TARDIS, a large ship hits the TARDIS and keeps moving. Soon the TARDIS stops spinning. The doctor runs to the control panel. "Let's follow them", yelled the doctor.

On the ship, a man is being chased by the daleks. He then runs into a dead end. "Exterminate", cries the dalek. The man turns around facing the daleks. "Daleks", the man said, "do you know who I am?" "We have searched our data base", the dalek replied, "You are not found. What is your name?" The man smiled. "I happen to like not being known, but since you are all going to die in a few moments, I will tell you this. I always get out of a jam, I always survive, I always find a plan B, do you still want to know who I am?!" The dalek froze for a second. "Who", he asked. "The predicament", the man said.

Back on the TARDIS. "I have hacked into their camera systems, so now we can see what is going on in the ship", the doctor said. On the monitor was the live footage on the ship. The doctor saw the predicament and the daleks. "It's a dalek ship, and he is stuck aboard", the doctor said. "Who is he", asked Clara. "A man I really hate," replied the doctor.

On the ship the predicament saw the camera where the doctor and Clara were watching him. "Well daleks", the predicament said, "looks like you failed." The predicament pushed a button right next to him and the air lock doors opened and he and the daleks flew out of the ship. The predicament was aiming to land on the TARDIS, and the doctor opened the doors and stepped out of the way remembering what happened when River entered the TARDIS like that.

The predicament landed in the TARDIS. "Doctor", the predicament said. "Predicament", the doctor replied. The predicament ran to the console and started to fly the TARDIS in hopes of catching up to the ship with the daleks. "What are you doing", the doctor yelled at the predicament. "Trying to avoid losing the daleks", the predicament yelled back. The TARDIS keep getting shacked and spinned. "That's not flying the TARDIS", the doctor yelled.

The TARDIS finally landed on a planet. "Where probably on Eudamus, the daleks were heading to the planet in hopes of taking it over", the predicament said quickly. "Doctor", asked Clara, "who is he, how can he fly the TARDIS?" The doctor looked at Clara. "That's not flying the TARDIS, what he did was just a beg to get us all killed", the doctor said angrily. The predicament looked at Clara. "I don't think you meet me yet", said the predicament, "my name is the predicament." He said as he and Clara were shaking hands. "And I'm Clara", she replied. "I know", the predicament replied, "I've meet you before."

"You have", Clara said shockingly. "In your future", replied the predicament. "Why are we at Eudamus", asked the doctor. "I was paid to protect the humans that live on this planet from the daleks." "Why would the daleks want to take over this planet", asked the doctor. "I don't know", replied the predicament. "Anyway, let's see what outside", the predicament said.

When they stepped outside they saw that the ship the daleks used was almost completely flattened. "I don't my explosives could have flattened that hard", said the predicament. "No your explosives didn't flatten it, or at least not directly", replied the doctor. "Then what did that," asked Clara. "The explosive he put on the ship must have been on the back of the ship forcing the ship to go 10% faster than it was supposed to go, causing the ship to hit the planet and smash it onto the planet like gum on a road", the doctor answered. Then in the distance are some soldiers walking towards them. "Who are they", Clara asked. "Soldiers who protect this planet. The government who controls this planet hired me to help defeat the daleks and protect the three billion people who live on this planet."

"I can't believe they would turn to you for help", the doctor said. "Hey, there in a predicament and who better to get them out of it than the predicament?" "Me", the doctor replied. "Now that's just mean", the predicament said. The predicament then started to walk to the soldiers. The doctor and Clara slowly followed. "So who is he", Clara asked. "The predicament I've met him before once or twice, didn't enjoy it", the doctor replied. "Why are you helping him if you don't like him?" "It's not for him it's for the people who live here, the daleks will kill all of them when they get a chance." "Is he a time lord, since he can fly the TARDIS and can get out of a jam like you?" "No, if he was a time lord and that's the last thing I need, I could sense it."

The predicament, doctor and Clara meet up with the soldiers. "Predicament", said the leader of the soldiers, "are you men and woman ready?" "Yes", replied the predicament. "And were not his men", shouted the doctor. "And what are you talking about", asked the doctor, "The daleks were all destroyed when the ship crashed." "You haven't told him yet have you", said the soldier leader. "The daleks that were in the ship were destroyed upon impact, but that was just the last of their reinforcements. For weeks now the daleks have been living and hiding underground", the predicament said. The doctor's eyes widened. "How many", he asked. "Thousands", the predicament said, "and we only have thirty three men".

Everyone moves underground. "We are right next to the location of the daleks, in about fifteen minutes we will blow a hole to get their location and neutralize the daleks", said the soldiers leader. "Tell me this predicament, the government should have missiles to destroy this cavern and the daleks with it, so why not destroy the caverns", the doctor asked. "Because", said the predicament, "there's a city not too far away from here, if the government sent missiles the city of two million innocent people would be destroyed to. The government sent this team and me to attempt to destroy the daleks without the missiles, but if we can stop them in seven hours they will send the missile."

"Clara", said the doctor. "What", asked Clara? "I need to speak with you alone." The doctor and Clara walk to a spot where no one can hear them. "Why do you hate the predicament", asked Clara. "He acts like he knows me so well, like he knows everything I am going to do or have done in past and future. And he only cares about himself." "He is trying to save everyone who lives here" "Only because he is getting paid to do it. I promise you if there wasn't anything he could gain from this, he wouldn't be here. The only reason I am working with him is because I am trying to save everyone from the daleks." "Ok" "Here are some rules to help you. Don't trust him, don't believe anything he says, and don't be alone with him." Suddenly an explosion happens. "We breached the stone, time to fight off the daleks", said the soldiers' leader.

Everyone walks through the hole. "Where are the daleks", asked the soldiers leader. "Hiding", said the doctor, "or most likely getting ready to ambush us." "What do we do", asked Clara. "The only thing we can do, walk and hope for the best", said the doctor. "Should we really do that", asked the soldiers leader. "It's the only thing we can do, when the daleks ambush us, we have to quickly find cover." Everyone continues to walk along the path. While they are walking Clara starts to ask the predicament a few questions. "How do you know how to fly the TARDIS?" "It's as easy as cutting a slice of cake when you graduate from the big bang institute." "What's the big bang institute?" "It's basically a college devoted to time and travel."

Just then everyone starts hearing "exterminate". "Duck and cover", yelled the soldiers leader. Everyone ran to find cover. "Concentrate your fire. Aim for the eye that's the weak spot", yelled the doctor. Everyone started to concentrate their fire on one dalek at a time and it worked, but more daleks came for every death and within minutes the daleks were overwhelming the soldiers. "Retreat", said most of the men. Everyone then retreated. While they were running the soldiers leader contacted air support, "there are too many daleks, launch the missiles." After he said that, the doctor grabbed the leader's communicator and said "Why did you do that, when I have a plan." "You have a plan", asked Clara. "No I just said that to make sure you all would worry". "Well you're not doing a very good job at that", said the leader.

"Why don't we just gather everyone in the city and put them in the TARDIS", asked Clara. The doctor was about to protest when he thought about it. "That might actually work", said the doctor, "the TARDIS is infinite, it might be able to fit two million people. But we have to be fast." Just then a dalek got close to them. "Exterminate". It aimed for Clara, and was about to fire when the predicament pushed Clara out of the way and was shot. After that the leader shot the dalek in the eye and the dalek blew up in flames.

The doctor and Clara went over to the predicament "Predicament", said the doctor, "stay with me now, and don't close those eyes." The predicament was trying to listen, but every time his heart beaded, he got weaker and closer to death. "So cold", he said, "I feel so cold." And the predicament closed his eyes. "We have to go now if we are going to save all of those people", said the leader. "But we can't leave him, we have to help him. Doctor he's dying and he needs our help", said Clara. They then dragged the predicament's body to the TARDIS. "Alright, now we have to get ourselves over to the city." The doctor gave the leader a new communicator. "I need you to call air force and get them to delay the missiles, while I and Clara transport everyone into the TARDIS.

In middle of the city, the doctor held up his psychic paper and everyone was going into the TARDIS. "Alright, alright, everyone get in, this is an order from the government, and my badge says so." Soon everyone who was in the city was in the TARDIS. The doctor got out his communicator and contacted air force. We have everyone, now send the daleks to hell." Soon the missile fired and destroyed the caverns.

Later outside a hospital the predicament was alive and is in a wheelchair. "The doctor said I have to stay in this wheelchair for three months." "It beats dying", said the doctor. "I was wrong about you. I thought that you were a shellfish con man who only wanted to make money for himself, but you were about to give up your life for Clara." "I think I lived long enough." "Would you have tried to save all of the people who live here even if there was no reward for you?" "Probably yes" "Then why did you want money?" "Because I recently found out that the money I used to get into the big bang institute was from me in the future. I needed the money to help my past self with his future."

"What will you do when you get out?" "I'll wait, that's usually how these adventures begin. Anyway, take care and you will see me very soon." The doctor and Clara walk into the TARDIS.


End file.
